


A dance away from drama, a dance closer to the fog

by Darkspirit



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Bittersweet Ending, Episode: s06e12 Bismuth Casual, F/F, Family Issues, Gen, Lack of Communication, Post-Episode: s06e12 Bismuth Casual, Trust Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:41:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23122645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkspirit/pseuds/Darkspirit
Summary: Everything is laughs and fun until your crush tells you about another concerning topic of your 'son' that needs to be taken care of.
Relationships: Bismuth & Pearl (Steven Universe), Bismuth & Steven Universe, Bismuth/Pearl (Steven Universe), Pearl & Steven Universe
Kudos: 76





	A dance away from drama, a dance closer to the fog

Pearl had to admit it, going to skate after all the tension in the house was fun.

At least no one, not even her, had to deal with all the unanswered questions, the uncertainty read in days of silence and the prospect of keep watching Steven isolating himself more and more.

But right now, he looked happier than days before and better than when he was gardening his plants in the Greenhouse. So, all in all, this was exactly what he needed: just some fun.

And the results couldn't be greater for both of them. Steven and Connie were having a good time and Pearl was talking cheerfully with Bismuth. It seemed that things were going back to normal as they should've been.

"You know, I always knew you had the heart of a renegade but I've never expected you to make humans friends. Not that you can't or aren't allowed too" Bismuth's blush-y smile was sublime in the lights. Pearl laughed.

"Well, to be honest, I was surprised too. Before the rebellion, humanity wasn't that much of my interest unlike what Rose felt towards them" Pearl kind of expected a sour expression on Bismuth's face because of the sole mentioning of Rose but, fortunately, the smith was listening, contemplative "It was just my job to protect Earth but then Steven happened and he made me see how wonderful is to interact with humans" 

Pearl started reminiscing. The beach party with the Pizza family, the dinner with the Maheswaran family, meeting and training Connie, helping people rebuild Beach City after Spinel's attack, watching humans and gems interacting with each other. 

Heck, even finally getting along with Greg was a victory no matter how mundane it seemed from other's eyes. 

"This might sound too cheesy, but I'm happy of having learned to interact with humans, of having made friends with them. It's so enlightening to know that even if we're different species, we have many things in common. At first, I thought I couldn't be that good socializing with other humans that weren't Connie, Steven or even Greg but here I am"

Bismuth smiled at Pearl's enthusiasm until her face got serious. 

"I'm glad for you, Pearl. I wish Steven could feel the same confidence" 

And just like that the bubble of cheerfulness bursted and tension filled the air. 

"Uuuuuuhhhhh... What?" 

"Oh, sorry, you don't know?" 

"Don't know about what?" 

"It's just... Well, while I was taking a little break of the skating, I went to talk to him and Steven told me some things"

"Whaaaat kind of things?" A part of Pearl didn't want to know but the other part pushed her to ask for answers because Steven has been getting more distant which concerned her. 

"He was feeling like he didn't know how to talk with humans which is a bit...absurd? I mean, he is a human, half of course, but human still. He was born on Earth where humans live, Beach City is a human town despite having gems working there and he knows some people who are humans like Greg and Connie. I reminded him of that last part, but he told me that Greg was his dad so it didn't count, and Connie? He couldn't talk like a normal person to her friends because he doesn't have the same experiences as them, he felt left out of what Connie is living with human people. I encouraged him to be with Connie because she would still be his friend no matter if he felt like a weirdo, and I'm really happy that he succeed. But still, I'm a bit worried about him. It's like he is disconnected to humans while talking with gems like me, you or any other in Little Homeworld is easy peasy"

Pearl's mind became a maelstrom of worries and questions in a matter of seconds. 

Did Steven always feel like that? Or did he start to feel this way because of the graduation? Why didn’t she see this? Did Garnet or Amethyst notice this or were they as blind as her? 

She couldn't recall a single time where Steven had trouble socializing with humans. He could make friends with the people in Beach City like that boy Lars, those teenagers, the Cool Kids, he even wanted the Crystal Gems to befriend the Pizza family which worked. 

But that was a long time ago. Well, some years ago so there shouldn't be a big difference. Right? 

Except, there WAS a difference. Those years Steven had to pick up after Pink's screwups, dealing with the healed gems, talking with the Diamonds so they could start to change. The biggest task was dismantling the gempire which took also time and work, overload of work. He barely had time to take a break. 

Another more worrying realization struck Pearl in the core of her gemstone. 

Before confronting the Diamonds, Steven was focused in developing his powers and be the best Crystal Gem he could ever be. Always in missions, always helping them, always discovering something upsetting about Pink. Nothing about meeting new humans nor knowing how humans live or preparing himself to have a more stable sense of normalcy. 

From every way she could see it, Pearl just found more gem stuff Steven had to deal with whether it was great or not. But human stuff? 

It was non-existant. Except when Greg and Connie were around. 

This wasn't supposed to happen! 

This skating activity should've solved this. She thought...! She thought that if Steven relaxed for a moment he could return to the same optimistic and cheerful kid she knew and loved, instead of spiralling to a distant stranger. 

But Pearl was wrong.

This dance and skating activity didn't solve anything. It was just a distraction from the source of the problem, and to top it all, it brought to the light ANOTHER problem. 

She wondered if later talking with Steven might start to solve things, even a little but, though she doubted it. Her baby boy wasn't a baby anymore. 

Those times when he used to rely on her and be more open even if he was angry at her or sad were gone. 

Now Steven was more like a chest. A treasure chest were the real him was locked up, a treasure chest covered in chains, padlocks and spikes to prevent eyeryone to come closer to him. 

Since when her sweet child had become so distrustful and closed off? 

"Hey, don't worry, Pearl. I bet you that if given a bit of space and time, Steven will come around" Bismuth smiled at her in an attempt to cheer her up, guessing what she was worried about. 

Pearl returned the smile but her seriousness evaporated it when she looked at Steven. 

She just hoped Bismuth were right, though she could sense the rotten smell of a can of worms nor her, Amethyst or Garnet knew it existed. 


End file.
